Assassin
by Kira Tomato and Athrun Salsa
Summary: This is my first fic, please do read and review! Flames are accepted. THis is a story about Kira and Athrun being killer sassassins bounty hunters. PLease read.


**THE ASSASSIN'S & HUNTER'S WAR (Gundam S Destiny)**

******INTRODUCTION (ROMANCE & ACTION –VIOLENCE-) **

**Kira Yamato is a top assassin working for The Assassinators. Meanwhile Athrun Zala is a famous bounty hunter working for The Hunters, with his hot-headed partner, Shinn Asuka. The Assassinators and The Hunters has been waging war in the city of Heliopolis, quietly, by killing each other or killing civilians. The HPD (Heliopolis Police Department) has been useless against these assassins and bounty hunters and the government has been terrified by the casualties in Heliopolis and has deployed the Cobra Coordinators (CC) to stop them, but the CC has also failed many times.**

**"All units, be careful, the enemy is still undetected" said the CC team captain through a radio.**

**"Copy that"**

**A civilian was found dead in an alleyway, with a sword wound in his chest, and the CC was deployed 30 minutes later after the civilian was murdered.  
"What the heck?" a soldier asked himself as he noticed a sword in the middle of an old room in an old factory next to the alleyway.**

**"Sir, there's a –a sword goes right through his throat- choke he-lp me…" the soldier drops to the ground with a thud. The assassin pulled out his sword swiftly from his victim's throat.**

**"Hello? Unit 305 report in! Report in!" the captain repeated. "Damn it! Sergeant, get a group of men with u to the 5th floor right now!"**

**"Yes sir!" the sergeant saluted to him and picked his men. "You, you and you four! Gear UP! With me to the 5th floor! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE! "**

**The sergeant and his 6 men climbed up to the 5th floor where they found Unit 305 hanging by his neck in the middle of the room. "Sir, Unit 305 is dead. He's hanging by his neck. Looks like someone thrust a sword in his neck" reported the sergeant.**

**"Damn, search the room with caution, sergeant" ordered the captain. "And bring Unit 305's body down"**

**"Roger that"**

**Suddenly 1 of the 6 men started shooting, when the sergeant was about to bring Unit 305's body down. "Sir, the assassin is here!" He started firing blindly at the ceiling, the other men started shooting too when they saw the shadow.  
"Why do you all want to stop me when you know you can't?" asked the assassin, who was Kira, from the shadows.**

**"Because we want to bring peace to this city! And we shall protect it with our lives!" shouted the sergeant looking around the room. "You people are bringing chaos into this happy and cheerful city! Deaths because of your STUPID WAR!"**

**"You choose the hard way, sergeant" said Kira, drawing 2 of his swords from its sheath. "Prepare, for your, worse death!"  
"All units! FIRE AT WILL!" shouted the sergeant taking his own M-16 and started shooting around like all of his men.**

**But the 7 soldiers was no match to Kira's skill, speed, and strength. Kira jumped from the ceiling slashing both a guys arms of. Blood was splattered everywhere. "Told you, but wouldn't listen. 1 down, 6 to go" said Kira smiling evilly, as his victim fell with a thud.**

**"SHIT! NO! YOU KILLED MY FRIEND, YOU IDIOT!" yelled one of the soldiers who threw his gun aside and ran towards Kira, taking his knife out, attempting to thrust his knife into Kira, but failed deliberately. Kira slashed the soldier's hand that was holding the knife with his first sword and thrust his second sword right up his chin until out on top of his head. Kira pulled the sword out from the front leaving a straight line in the soldier's face.**

**"Another down, tsk tsk, never let your anger control you. You guys should learn that. And this idiot tried to kill me by actually using a knife!" said Kira wiping his sword clean of blood with a piece of cloth. "So who's next?" said Kira looking at them.**

**Suddenly one of the windows of the factory exploded and all of the soldiers fell to the floor with a cut on their necks.**

**"Athrun! I know it's you! Show yourself!" shouted Kira to a figure crouching on the floor.**

**Athrun stepped out of the shadows and raised his dagger in a defensive style. "I was looking for the lieutenant of this CC squad, I am not here for you Kira" said Athrun walking across the room and picking up a knife from the wall.**

**"Well, then leave" said Kira sliding both his swords back in its sheath. Athrun then walked back to the exploded window and jumped down.**

**'_When is this war going to end?_' thought Kira, as a scream was emitted by somebody downstairs.**

**Athrun had sliced the lieutenant's head. "Don't you all come near me or you will die!" shouted Athrun as he drew out his HK MP5, pointing at the CC units.**

**"Damn, The Hunters are playing long ranged weapons" said Kira looking at Athrun's MP5 from the window.**

**The next day, Kira was out with Lacus on a date. "Kira, is Cagali still going out with Athrun?" asked Lacus.**

**"Yeah, sigh I wish this war had never happen" answered Kira, looking at the floor.**

**"But you and Athrun never fought each other before right? Even though with the fight?" asked Lacus as they passed a book store.**

**"Yeah, we always avoided each other. It's not easy to fight your best friend" answered Kira.**

**Suddenly a guy ran out of a store in front of them, clutching what seems to be a cellphone. "COME BACK HERE YOU THIEF!" shouted the store owner.**

**Kira ran after the thief and jumped into the air at an incredible height and landed in front of the thief and stopped him from running away.**

**"Get out of the way you idiot!" shouted the thief as he tried to push Kira away. Kira punch the guy in his ribs and took his arm and throwing him to the floor, the**

**cellphone flew out of the guys hand and into the air. Kira jumped and grabbed it before it dropped on the floor.**

**"Here, is your cellphone madam" said Kira politely giving back the cellphone to its rightful owner. The thief then got up and took out a knife and ran towards Kira, Kira kicked the guy in his face and the guy flew ten feet away. "Lacus, call the police please" said Kira looking at Lacus with a smile, which he hasn't shown in a while.  
When the police came, Kira saw them, he quickly led Lacus away from the scene.**

**"Lacus, I have a surprise for you tonight. I'll pick you up around 8pm at your house. Just dress casually." said Kira as they drove out of town with his BMW Z3 and into the residential area.  
"A surprise? Okay, I will wait for you, see you later" answered Lacus as she step out of the car and walks into the Clyne Mansion.  
"See you later!" Kira said to her as he drove off towards his house.  
And at 8pm Kira drove his Z3 towards the Clyne Mansion. Kira rings the bell and Lacus' comes out dressed in a blue dress. "Ready to go?" asked Kira looking at Lacus.  
"Okay!" answered Lacus smiling.  
They drove out of town where there were less people and they reached a park. Kira gets out of the car and goes to the other side to open the door for Lacus and he walked to the back of his car and popped the trunk and taking out a picnic basket.**

**"I have never been here before, Kira" said Lacus as they walked into the park. There was a lake in the middle of the park with paths leading to every direction, the roses, flowers and plants all shone brightly in the lamps that lit the whole park.**

**"Here follow me, we have to go up this stairs" said Kira walking towards the stairs while holding the picnic basket.  
When they reach the top of the hill, there was a beautiful view of the city, the lights of the building and streets made Heliopolis looked like a city of lights.  
"Wow, such a nice view!" exclaimed Lacus as she walked nearer to the fence to look at the view while Kira pulls a mat out of the basket and laid it down on the grass and putted the basket on the mat.  
Kira took out the food and put them onto paper plates. Lacus sat down on the mat across him. Kira takes a sandwich and starts eating it, while Lacus just stared at hers.  
"What's wrong, Lacus?" asked Kira noticing that Lacus was staring at her sandwich.  
"Nothing" answered Lacus, smiling and she took a bite of her sandwich.**

**After their dinner, Lacus went to the fence and looked down towards Heliopolis, enjoying the view as the breeze passes by, blowing her pink hair.**

**Kira walked towards her and hugged her from behind, his hands around her waist. "I love you, Lacus" whispered Kira in her ears.**

**"Me too" Lacus blushed as she answered him.**

**Kira put his hand into his pocket and took out a small black box. "Happy Birthday, Lacus" whispered Kira as he open the box and took out a silver ring with diamonds in it. Kira slipped it into Lacus' finger and kissed her lightly on her cheek.  
Lacus looked down at the ring on her finger and said "Thank you, Kira" she turned around and kissed him on the lips.  
As they kissed, it started to rain lightly.**

**"Come on, we better get going" said Kira, breaking up the kiss and went to pack the things with Lacus helping him.  
After finish packing they walked down the stairs quickly; to not get wet. Kira quickly put the picnic basket into the trunk of this car, and jumped in; since it was a convertible, and close the roof.  
"Whew, lucky we didn't get too wet" said Kira as he took out a dry towel from the glove compartment and handed it to Lacus. "Dry your self or you'll get sick" Kira took out another small cloth from the glove compartment and started to wipe his car's dashboard and chairs; since they were all wet by the rain.  
They drove back into town as the rain got heavier. When they reached the Clyne Mansion, Lacus offered Kira to stay a while in her house until the heavy rain stops.**

**"I am not sure Lacus, Cagali might be worried" Kira said looking at his watch.  
"Don't worry, I will and tell her that you are staying in my house for while" said Lacus with a smile.**

**So Kira stayed in the Clyne Mansion for a few more hours, but the rain didn't stop.  
"Kira, why don't you stay here for the night? It's late and the rain isn't stopping" said Lacus offering Kira to stay.  
"Hmm, it seems you're right. I think I'll stay." said Kira looking out the window.  
Lacus walked towards the phone and pressed a button and she said into the receiver "Gladys, Robert, prepare the guest room for Kira. Thank you" said Lacus, putting down the phone.  
"Lacus, why don't you go to sleep first? I'll wait for them to prepare my room" said Kira sounding worried.  
"Never mind, I can wait with you" said Lacus trying to hide a yawn, but Kira noticed it.**

**"You always pretend that you are full of energy Lacus" said Kira as he walked towards Lacus and carried her bridal style and walked up the stairs to her room.  
Kira slowly placed her on her bed and kissed her on her forehead. "Sleep tight" said Kira walking towards the door and closing it.**

**Thats all for this chapter folks, THIS IS MY 1ST fic! PLease, REVIEW for me! Flames are accepted.**

See ya in the next chapter.

******  
**


End file.
